


if you have to beg

by WattStalf



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Boot Worship, F/M, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Shoe Kink, Stepping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: You belong underneath his shoe.
Relationships: Giima | Grimsley/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937335
Kudos: 15
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	if you have to beg

**Author's Note:**

> Reader has a coochie but gender is not explicitly mentioned

You look up at him, at the cruel smirk on your face, and there is nowhere else in the world that you would rather be right now. Grimsley has not stopped teasing you for how pathetic you are, for how badly you need this, but you don’t care; that only makes you need it even more. Everything that he does, it only makes you want him more, and no matter how many times he may point out that you’re much too fixated on him, that he hasn’t done anything to earn such an obsession, you just can’t stop.

There is just something about him, something that turns you on more than you can ever hope to express, something that makes you want to grovel at his feet and prove that this is enough to get you off. He just laughs and mocks you, loving every second of it, always pointing out how pathetic you look from where he is standing, always point out that you’re obsessed with _him_ , when there is no reason for it. At times, he borders on self-deprecating, but he always brings it back around, reminding you that you are much, _much_ lower than he is, because you are the one this obsessed with him.

Grimsley steps on your face with a cruel, cold laugh, only laughing more as you moan out of him, the heel of his shoe digging into your cheek, muffling you. All he ever has to do is step on you, and your gone, done in by your twisted lust, by your obsession with submitting to him. He steps on your face and then he holds his shoe right above you, and you know what he wants you to do without him even needing to ask.

You lick the sole of his shoe, and he laughs and laughs at you, commenting, “You never get tired of licking my shoe clean, do you? You know, you’re not actually cleaning it, not with a filthy mouth like yours…” You’ve heard it all before, and that doesn’t stop you from moaning and whimpering when you hear it again. And still you keep licking, while he keeps mocking you, verbally degrading you and stepping down just a little bit, putting pressure on your tongue, reminding you of your place.

When he pulls his foot back, you whine, reaching for more, and he laughs even harder. “You’re really that desperate for it? Come on, I was just switching off. Can’t have you ignoring the other one, now, can I?” Soon enough, you are eagerly licking at the bottom of his other shoe, practically crying from how overwhelmed and happy you are, and this time, when he pulls back, you don’t bother whining for more, because you know you’re finally getting what you really want.

He steps right between your legs, not hard enough to really hurt, just giving you enough pressure that you can grind up against his shoe, letting it rub against your cunt, and Grimsley shakes his head, grinning down at your, malicious and cruel. “This is still the most pathetic thing that I’ve ever seen. Watching you grind on my shoe, knowing that it’s your absolute favorite, that you’d rather me do this than actually touch you. This is exactly where you belong.”

You’re inclined to agree with him, especially when you come, crying out, writhing beneath him in pleasure, and he keeps his foot right there on you, holding you down as he continues to mock you, his words lost on you in your daze. The first thing that you register him saying is, “Of course, now you’ve dirtied my shoe all over again. Your mouth isn’t _much_ better, but I’m going to need you to lick this one again.”

You are more than willing; you would beg for it, if he made you.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
